1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to antennas and more particularly to a door having an antenna integrated within its framework such that a door with an embedded antenna may be installed at the exit/entrance of a facility to provide surveillance without the antenna being visible.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a surveillance system, antennas, such as EAS (“Electronic Article Surveillance”) antennas or RF (Radio Frequency) antennas transmit interrogation signals that are received by markers such as Radio Frequency ID (RFID) or magneto-acoustic markers, located on merchandise within an establishment. The markers send corresponding signals back to the antenna. Thus, the interaction between the antennas and the markers establish an interrogation zone that can provide an establishment, such as a retail store, with a security system for its merchandise. Conventional surveillance systems include antennas that are typically located on a pedestal situated near the entrance of a store. However, pedestals are typically not desired by small store owners since they take up much-needed space and provide an unappealing aesthetic look.
One attempted solution to the aforementioned problem faced by small retail stores is to hide the transmitter and receiver coils in the floor, walls and/or ceiling. This allows retailers to utilize valuable floor, wall and/or counter space, while still maintaining a merchandise security system. However, a problem that often arises with this attempted solution is the prohibitive construction costs associated with embedding coils in existing structures. Even if the store owner was willing to pay these costs, construction such as this is sometimes not allowed in rental situations, non-ground level locations, or in malls governed by strict construction rules.
Other attempted solutions have included routing loop antennas around doorways or externally mounting loop antennas on a door frame. Each includes inherent problems. In the former case, routing loop antennas around doorways involves digging into the floor leading to unwanted construction costs, while the latter attempt results in visible wires that are unsightly. Attempts such as these fail because they do not adequately integrate the antenna into the store's décor to make the antenna as invisible as possible. In addition, such antenna installations are difficult and expensive, are invasive to the store's flooring, and do not provide an efficient and effective surveillance system.
Therefore, what is needed is a door that integrates an antenna into the door construction such that the antenna is hidden from obvious sight, and enables a facility to order an “antenna-ready” door at the time of construction and add system electronics at a later time if desired without any significant invasive, time consuming and/or expensive construction.